


Stronger Together

by Doranwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: Éowyn takes a more active role in the settlement of Ithilien than she had expected.





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/gifts).



"It will be good to get back to Ithilien," Éowyn commented to Faramir as she reviewed supply lists destined for the fledgling settlements. "Mundburg is nice enough, but it has altogether far too much stone for my liking!" When the comment failed to earn the usual witty reply, she turned her eyes to her husband.

Faramir's face held a hesitant look that she knew well after less than a year of marriage; clearly he had some news to tell her that he was certain would not be to her liking. "What is it?" she asked warily.

"I hate to ask you this, but it would be helpful if you would stay here until I return," he said.

Éowyn's eyebrows raised high, but she controlled the fiery words that wanted to erupt at the thought, instead asking, "Do not tell me you are afraid for my safety, love? Or is this due to Lord Traston's suggestion the other day?" She would have thought all of the lords of Gondor would know by now that she was anything but weak or unable to defend herself, but the idiot had suggested that she stay in Mundburg during the construction of Emyn Arnen 'due to the many dangers'. Pfft—what were a few orcs? She'd faced the chief of the Ringwraiths and lived to tell the tale.

Faramir actually chuckled in response. "No, I think he learned his lesson! And I would never doubt your skill; I am proud to be the husband of a woman of such renown. Your prowess at the battle for the city is legendary."

Éowyn grinned at that. "Flatterer," she accused.

"Every word of it true," he insisted.

"Then why ask me to stay?"

"Because I cannot be in two places at the same time."

She blinked and tilted her head. "What do you need to do here?"

"The petitions," he said simply.

Ah, now she understood. Ithilien was dangerous enough yet that the king had ruled all those desiring to settle therein should apply to the steward for permission. Applicants had to demonstrate self-sufficiency and a measure of initiative before being allowed to select a plot of land to claim (all previous claims having been lost over the many years of abandonment). Faramir had taken some time each day to speak with the families personally, as it would be his soldiers who would protect them with their own lives. While most applicants were accepted, a few were overconfident or too naive about what they might face, and had been turned away. Éowyn had witnessed some of the applications, which had increased in number in frequency over the past few weeks, but Faramir had done all of the talking up to that point. "You want _me_ to hear the petitions?" she asked. "The lord Aragorn specified the steward…"

"Actually, he specified my house, which includes you." Faramir's smile grew wider at her reaction. "He would be a fool not to take advantage of having a royal-born woman as the wife of his steward, after all. And I might have suggested that you would enjoy having a weightier task to handle besides managing a household, especially since there is not much to manage there yet."

Éowyn leaned in to kiss him. "As long as you promise to return swiftly. Above all, I would prefer to be at your side in Ithilien, but this is a duty I can manage."

* * *

Éowyn had to admit that hearing petitions was a little dull at times, though seeing some of the men struggle with how to approach her was amusing. Those who were humble and direct rated more highly with her—after all, she would always be Rohirric at heart, even if she had adopted Gondor. The petitions were confined to a couple of hours each day, and the rest of the time she spent attempting to integrate herself with the Gondorian noblewomen (as much as The Lady Who Slayed the Witch-King could).

It was on the third day of hearing petitions that she looked up in surprise to see that the family being escorted in was only a mother and her two children, neither quite full-grown. The woman seemed nearly as surprised to see Éowyn sitting there, but recovered quickly and presented herself as Mistress Nimmeth, with son Aphedron, 8, and daughter Beririel, 11.

"Where is the children's father?" Éowyn asked.

"Buried with the others who fell defending the city," Nimmeth said calmly.

Éowyn could read the pain in the other woman's eyes, but they remained dry and her voice steady.

Nimmeth went on. "He had hopes of returning to land his family had worked years ago, and I want to make that dream come true, even if he can't be with us to enjoy it."

Éowyn nodded, and began to question Nimmeth further as to her skills and plans. When she finished, she sighed, knowing what she would have to decree. "I'm afraid your petition is denied, Mistress. Your skills are insufficient for the dangers of the frontier, and you will not be able to properly defend your household."

"But _you_ fought the Witch-King and won. Just because _Naneth_ is a woman—" the daughter burst out.

"Hush, child," Nimmeth told her.

Éowyn couldn't help but smile at the outburst; clearly her deeds were inspiration for some of the young women of Gondor. "I did not fight him alone. Those who tell the tale correctly will have noted that a hobbit—one you call a _perian_ —aided me. Without his friendship, I would be dead right now."

The small family was about to leave when Éowyn's own words provided her with the answer. The key word there is 'friendship', she thought. "Mistress, have you any friends in a similar situation as you?"

The other woman looked up, startled, then her expression turned to thoughtful. "I… yes, I do."

"In the land of my birth, we have a saying that a rope of three strands is not easily broken. It means that the more of you that band together, the stronger you will be. If you can find a friend who is willing to share the dangers, the responsibilities, and the land, you could succeed where you alone would fail."

A hesitant smile broke out on Nimmeth's face. "Thank you, my lady," she said, standing to leave. "Come, children."

Éowyn watched them go, and hoped she had given the right counsel.

* * *

Scarcely a week later, Éowyn found herself meeting Mistress Nimmeth once more, this time with another woman named Tûrnith and her children.

"We grew up as childhood playmates," explained Nimmeth, "and her husband fell in the same battle as mine. We get along well, and she has had some weapons training."

Éowyn raised her eyebrows. While nearly all Rohirric women were taught to defend themselves early on, she had learned that this was unusual for a Gondorian woman.

"My husband taught me what he could," Tûrnith said quietly.

Éowyn smiled approvingly before getting down to the usual questions. The combined strength of both women proved to meet the criteria, and before long she was able to approve their joint application, sharing their smiles as they left.

 _My love, I have an interesting tale to tell you…_ she began in her next letter to Faramir.

* * *

Éowyn had nearly forgotten about Nimmeth until she and Faramir were traveling to Emyn Arnen. "This is not our usual road," she commented as they diverted down a somewhat lesser-used path.

"It is not," Faramir said with a grin, "but we have someone I thought you might like to visit."

Éowyn racked her brain but could not recall who he might be speaking of, until they pulled in front of a simple farm cottage, only slightly larger than the usual.

A child peeped out from the doorway before ducking back inside. " _Nana_ , it's the Steward and the White Lady!" the call could be heard echoing from within.

Éowyn swung down from her horse and approached the steps as a woman stepped outside, soon followed by another.

"Lady, I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Nimmeth," one introduced herself.

"And I'm called Tûrnith," the other one continued.

"I remember now," said Éowyn, smiling at them. "How have things been for you here in Ithilien?"

"Life is always a challenge, but one that is not so difficult to meet with a friend by my side," Nimmeth said with an extra smile for Tûrnith.

"I'm glad to hear of your success. May your land continue to prosper and your children grow strong and healthy."

"Thank you, lady," both chorused.

Once back on her horse, Éowyn pulled next to Faramir. "That was a pleasant surprise," she commented.

"When you wrote about their petition, I took an interest in their case," he explained. "I thought you would enjoy seeing a happy ending."

"Mmm, I have my own happy ending," she said, leaning over to kiss him. "Thank you, love, for being my best friend, as well as my husband."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he said, clasping her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I feel the same," she said with a squeeze back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if the petitions were a plot point that fits canon or not, but it seemed likely enough, and once I had thought of it, the rest of the story just unfolded from there.


End file.
